


It's worth it after all

by eymeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymeanie/pseuds/eymeanie
Summary: Mingyu came to Wonwoo in the middle of the night, wanting for a cuddle.





	It's worth it after all

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was born because of yesterday's AAA. This is my first fluff fanfic. I hope you like it! 💕

After the AAA, Mingyu, Wonwoo and the rest of the boys went to celebrate for the awards they received. They had drinks but not that much, knowing that they still have schedules for tomorrow. After the simple celebration, all of them went back to their dorm. All of them are tired but all of their fatigues are worth it and fulfilling since their hard work are well compensated.

All of them are already fast asleep, except Wonwoo who's too absorbed into the book he's reading. He stopped reading when he felt his eyes hurt a bit. He thought that his eyes needs to take a break, so he decided to take a quick shower.

As he went to the shower, he looked at himself at the mirror with a permed hair. Then he remember the reason why he decided to change his hairstyle.

_During the Carat Camp event in Japan, a question for Mingyu came wherein it asked whose hairstyle would Mingyu like to help to change. Mingyu choose him since Mingyu said that he wants Wonwoo to change his hairstyle. After the event. Wonwoo can't help but think about changing his hairstyle._  


_Wonwoo thought that Mingyu thought that way because his hairstyle never go far beyond brown, light brown or a short hair, he thinks that his boyfriend might get bored at him. So after months of contemplating whether he will change his hairstyle or not. He decided to perm his hair._  


_When Mingyu saw his permed hair, the younger cannot take his eyes off of him. He's like an excited dog meeting his owner for a very long time. Wonwoo thought that changing his hairstyle is worth it afterall._  


Wonwoo came out of the shower drying his new permed hair when suddenly someone hugged him from behind. Wonwoo looked behind with confusion and he saw his boyfriend clinging around him.

"I thought you're already sleeping." Wonwoo said while he continue drying his hair with a towel but Mingyu tightened his hug to the older. "Can't sleep?" Wonwoo asked as he stopped what he's doing and starts caressing Mingyu's face from behind.

"I'm tired but I can't sleep". Wonwoo can tell that Mingyu is tired based on his voice. Wonwoo wants to ease Mingyu's fatigue even just a little, then it hits him, Mingyu loves listening to music while sleeping. Wonwoo hesitated for a second but all of a sudden, Wonwoo lets out a deep soothing voice that immediately catches Mingyu's attention.

_"I’ll be there_  
_I’m always in your heart_  
_When things get hard_  
_Let’s be together even more, my Gyu~"_

Wonwoo's face went red when he heard a chuckle from Mingyu after the younger heard him sing. "What was that hyung?" Wonwoo can definitely see Mingyu grinning like an idiot at him even though the younger is hugging him from his back.

"You didn't hear anything". Wonwoo breaks from Mingyu's hug trying to escape Mingyu and his embarrassment but Mingyu didn't let him and reach out to his hands and pull him into a kiss. From that moment, everything went slow for Wonwoo. Mingyu's left hand gently caressing Wonwoo's cheek while his right hand went to the older's nape . Wonwoo's hands pulled Mingyu's shirt, a request from Wonwoo to Mingyu to deepen the kiss.

It's been a while since they had a passionate kiss like this since they've been busy for the past months due to their tight schedules. Both of them almost doesn't want to let go of the kiss but Mingyu initiated to break the kiss. He looked at Wonwoo who's still flustered from the kiss and hug the older tight.

"I didn't laugh at you because it's funny or anything. I just thought that you really know how to ease my fatigue. You really know me well, way too well."

Mingyu sways their body while still in a hug like there's a music surrounds them. Wonwoo keep silent but his hands runs up to Mingyu's back and let himself carried away and drown to Mingyu's cuddle.

"Ahh~ I missed this". Mingyu said as he tightened his hugs. "I love you". Wonwoo breaks out of the hug and land a kiss to Mingyu's lips. Both of them smiled while still on the kiss. "I love you too, Won".

"By the way, I'm amazed that you changed my lyrics from "my girl to my Gyu", I mean, it's so cute, hyung." Wonwoo smiled at the younger. "But don't do that to anyone or else, I'll get jealous". Mingyu said in the cutest way possible. Wonwoo laugh, having the cutest nose scrunch and nodded in response.

"Let's sleep? It's already late ". Wonwoo suggested. Mingyu pouted knowing that they aren't roommates so they won't be able to sleep together. Wonwoo smiled when he saw Mingyu's sad and pouty face.

Wonwoo cups Mingyu's cheeks and pull his face close to Mingyu's and put their foreheads together. "You can sleep beside me tonight". Mingyu's eyes widen upon Wonwoo's suggestion. "But isn't Seungcheol hyung's in your room?" Mingyu worries.

"Seungcheol fell asleep on Jeonghan hyung's room, so basically I'm- no we'll be alone on our room". Mingyu's face lights up like a ball of sunshine, Wonwoo thought he might melt on his lover's smile.

Wonwoo held Mingyu's hands start walking towards his room. "Aggressive, aren't we?" Mingyu grinned. "Hey! we are not doing it today". Wonwoo informed the younger.

"Please?" Mingyu once again looked gloomy but still making a cute face expecting that he might get a yes from the older. Wonwoo proceeded entering his room but stopped at the doorway and he looks at Mingyu.

"Just this once". Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo showing his cute canine and excitedly followed Wonwoo to their room.


End file.
